Three Words
by ReedAdvil
Summary: A dominação mundial pode vim da onde se menos espera, das mentes mais inteligentes e maldosas. A constituição Norueguesa sempre foi livre, até dois homens encontrarem a cura para vários malefícios, onde em troca quiseram a dominação mundial, até onde a maldade pode chegar e até onde Jared Padalecki pode lutar por sua nação?


**Autora:** ReedAdvil **  
Ship:** Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki [J2] **  
Fandom:** Supernatural **  
Gênero:** AU **  
Censura:** NC-17 **  
Terminada:** Não **  
Capítulos:** Sem previsão ****

 **Sinopse:** _A constituição Norueguesa sempre foi livre para todos, até que dois homens noruegueses descobriram a cura pro câncer e outros malefícios, mas em troca as pessoas têm uma vida infeliz e regrada onde elas são proibidas de pensar, opinar, proibidas de ter voz, basicamente pois quando suas três palavras acabam você não consegue mais falar. Esses dois homens formaram seu exército com homens poderosos de todos os lugares, quem faz parte desse exército são chamados de "Os grandes", eles podem falar muito mais que três palavras, os mesmos conseguiram a dominação mundial._

 **Disclaimer:** _"Jensen e Jared não me pertencem (queria mas querer não é poder né), o enredo me pertence (baseado em Skam nos discursos do Jonas) e não ganho nada com isso."_

 _ **Capítulo Um**_

 **MUITO TEMPO ATRÁS…**

Jared estava nervoso iria discursar na frente da escola toda, ele tremia segurando sua folha de papel na frente da classe esperando o sinal da professora, que assim que foi dado o menino começou:

" _ **Os jovens noruegueses gastam mais de quatro horas por dia nas redes sociais, de acordo com um estudo. Alguns acreditam que é uma perda de tempo, mas entendo porque o fazemos muito bem. A sociedade é direta nas mídias sociais. Onde você pode simplesmente fazer logoff ou bloquear tudo o que você não gosta. Hoje em dia, celebramos nossa constituição. Ela diz que todos têm direitos iguais e que os humanos nascem livres e devem permanecer livres. Livre de estar nas redes sociais por quatro horas. Livre para ser desperdiçado e foder. Livre para usar 900 mil para um ônibus Russ.  
A Noruega não é o mesmo país que era quando a Constituição foi escrita. A sociedade norueguesa está constantemente em desenvolvimento. Hoje, milhares de refugiados estão entrando na Europa em busca de paz para viver. Essas são pessoas de culturas diferentes do que nós. Pessoas cujos valores podemos discordar. Alguns temem que ameaçam os nossos valores noruegueses. Seria melhor ter a função do Facebook para bloquear, mas não é assim que vai. Então, neste dia em que celebramos nossa Constituição, lembraremos que celebramos. Se acreditamos nos valores em que se baseia. Se concordarmos com a idéia de que todas as pessoas devem ser livres e ter direitos iguais, não é nossa responsabilidade lutar para perseverar nos valores para todas as pessoas. Não está lá para abrir portas a estranhos que querem ameaçar nossos valores. Mas não há para abrir as portas para eles.  
Nós vivemos em uma sociedade porque precisamos um do outro. As pessoas precisam de pessoas. Pode ser cansativo lidar com outras pessoas, especialmente as que você não concorda. Aqueles que pensam diferente de você, sejam eles de outra cultura ou uma garota que você estudou na escola primária. Numa sociedade pacífica com direitos iguais, temos de conseguir ouvir e tentar entender-nos. Talvez seja mais fácil entender se nos concentramos no que temos em comum e não nas diferenças. Procure o que concordamos em vez de com o que não concordamos. Talvez se vermos o pior nos outros, é exatamente isso o que eles nos mostrarão.  
Temos o direito de desperdiçar quatro horas nas redes sociais todos os dias. Porque alguns antes de nós lutaram pela liberdade de fazê-lo. Somos nós quem assumiremos esse país futuramente. Depende de nós quais os valores que vivemos no futuro. Espero que a igualdade de direitos e liberdade para todas as pessoas deste mundo seja uma batalha que estamos prontos para assumir completamente sério. Se não somos nós, que somos criados no mundo mais livre e rico país. Se não escolhermos generosidade, paciência e abertura. Caso contrário, nós escolhemos procurar e acreditar no bem um no outro. Se não podemos lutar pela justiça. Então, quem seria capaz de fazê-lo?"**_

 **NOS DIAS DE HOJE…**

" _Os grandes vão discursar_ " anunciava uma placa digital em Oslo, todos estavam no centro da cidade em frente a um telão feito pelo governo, Oslo era o lugar mais tecnológico da Noruega.

Quando a tela ligou todos ficaram atentos a ela:

" Olá cidadãos noruegueses, é um prazer estar discursando em um país tão avançado quanto a Noruega e eu sou suspeito de falar já que nasci aí, eu sei que muitos de vocês me vêem como o mal em toda situação que estamos passando mas vejam só; eu e meu amigo descobrimos a cura para tantos malefícios, o mínimo que nós podíamos exigir era o silêncio mundial, já ouviram a frase "A voz do povo é a voz de Deus"? essa é a maior mentira contada na história, então eu mostrei a população mundial, a mais pura verdade, Deus só tem uma voz, no nosso caso, duas.

Ninguém aqui neste planeta sabe realmente do que a população precisa melhor do que eu e meus amigos, e para não haver protestos, instalamos essa nova programação, eu sei que três palavras pode parecer pouco demais mas não é, toda noite você pode dizer "eu te amo" para o amor da sua vida e é suficiente, protestar não vai adiantar, e é sobre isso que eu vim falar hoje, nós estamos reunindo um exército mundial, temos poucas vagas já que fizemos o mesmo ano passado, mas se você tiver sorte pode se juntar a nós, a televisão irá passar os benefícios de se juntar a nós."

"Benefícios:

 _Retirada do chip;_

 _Controle de 1% da população;_

 _Viver sem restrições igual a população;"_

"Espero que esteja tudo esclarecido, tenham um excelente dia"

Jared quase rosnava para tela depois de terminar de assistir aquele homem, ele lhe dava nojo, ele se perguntava todo dia como um homem tão inteligente podia ser tão ruim com as outras pessoas? Era que o motiva todo dia para ir em frente com seu movimento, ele se chamava "A causa" e eles estavam tentando se infiltrar no governo.

Jared criou "A causa" a dois anos atrás junto com seu melhor amigo Chad, eles se comunicavam por folhas de papel, "A causa" não falava, eles fizeram o juramento no primeiro dia de nunca mais pronunciar uma palavra diante daquele governo além da palavra "Liberdade" assim quando eles entravam tinham que falar "Liberdade" três vezes assim provando sua lealdade.

Todos de lá já tinham se escrito para o exército do governo exceto Jared que gostava de observar tudo por perto.

Liberdade, Liberdade, Liberdade.- pronunciaram todos os membros adentrando seu esconderijo secreto.

"Então depois de tanto tempo decidi me inscrever para o exército do governo"- escreveu Jared no quadro deixando todos surpresos

"Porque você decidiu isso depois de tanto tempo?" - escreveu Chad em um papel e deu a Jared que apagou o quadro e começou a escrever no quadro novamente.

"Depois de tantas chances fracassadas, decidi que eu mesmo devo fazer, se quer algo com sucesso faça você mesmo meu pai sempre me disse isso"- quando Jared acabou de escrever todos aplaudiram

Depois de uma hora de reunião, todos foram para casa, Jared não poderia mandar nada lá do governo então iria deixar tudo nas mãos de Chad, a pessoa a qual ele mais confiava.

Chegando em casa escreveu uma carta aos seus familiares que moravam longe de si, e por fim, foi visitar o túmulo de seus pais.

Jared acordou com o sol batendo em sua face, estava em uma época muito rara na Noruega chamada verão, lá o ano todo fazia frio, só se fazia calor no verão e às vezes nem nessa estação do ano.

Jared tomou seu café da manhã matinal, tomou seu banho que era diário no verão, se sentou na mesa da cozinha e começou a escrever sua inscrição para o alistamento do governo, era muito importante passar então escreveu por horas e horas tentando usar suas melhores palavras e tentando ser mais a favor possível do governo.

Depois que terminou seu texto o levou até o correio. Muitas pessoas o cumprimentava com um sorriso e com a cabeça quando passavam e ele fazia o mesmo, Jared sempre foi conhecido por ser um cara simpático e educado com todos, ele nunca fazia acepção de pessoas.

Jared a noite foi em mais uma reunião do seu movimento, foi uma reunião comum com ele repassando as regras sempre de como seria após sua saída, todos estavam cientes que Jared não ia voltar de um dia para o outro, tinham que seguir todas as ordens dele direitinho para nada dar errado, todos tinham a impressão de que Jared iria passar.

Jared finalmente estava com todos que estavam fazendo alistamento, era na central mundial do governo, o pessoal que já era do exército escolhia quem não era, junto aos presidentes mundial tinham dois homens, um deles era Jensen Ackles, ele era o braço direito e esquerdo dos presidentes, todos dentro desse novo sistema confiavam cegamente em Jensen, e não era por menos, ele era um homem frio e calculista, ele era o chefe do departamento de administração mundial, ele foi um dos únicos homens do exército que conseguiu subir de cargo.

Jared tinha a sensação de que não se encaixava naquele lugar, um ambiente nada familiar para si, vi a maldade no olhar daqueles homens, desde daqueles que iam se alistar até os chefões.

O alistamento do governo desse ano seria diferente dos outros, escolheriam apenas os cincos melhores soldados.

Todos estavam bastante nervosos, ninguém pronunciava uma única palavra naquele lugar.

Um dos presidentes se preparava para discursar, ajeitou sua gravata, preparou sua garganta e se posicionou atrás do microfone de forma superior.

\- Bom, espero que vocês saibam que apenas os melhores entram, eu sei muito de vocês se preparam para estar aqui, nós iremos avaliar seu porte físico agora, todos que vão se alistar tirem suas blusas e escrevam sua altura nessa placa em branco e levantem.

Todos fizeram isso, assim que Jared mostrou sua altura os presidentes deram um sorriso diabólico um para o outro, pois eles viram que ele era o mais alto de todos.

Todos já haviam feito os testes necessários, estavam em fila, todos suspirando fortemente após os treinos pesados, estava na mão de um dos presidentes.

"-Bom iremos começar chamando da ordem alfabética, quem for chamado, parabéns você passou nos testes.

Davidson Hayk

Erick Jameson

Fellipe Gaya

Henrik Ibsen

Jared Padalecki

"- Parabéns aos que foram chamados, e aos que não foram, quem sabe ano que vem, ou não.

Todas os que foram chamados foram levados a uma sala, onde eles teriam a retirada do chip, depois entrariam em avião para ir até a sede.

Jared teve seu chip retirado sem pestanejar diferente de seus colegas, assim que retirado todos eles começaram a falar rápido várias palavras felizes, exceto Jared que continuou calado pensando em seu plano.

Um dos seguranças entrou na sala junto dos dois presidentes.

"- Então cada um dos novos terão um dos nossos homens te vigiando, ou seja vocês irão dividir o mesmo quarto, quero homens no meu exército de extrema confiança. O Davidson irá ficar com o Gabriel, o Erick com Miguel, Henrik com Chuck e o Jared irá ficar com o Jensen.- Disse um dos presidentes

"- Parabéns a todos, você podem me tratar por Sr. Jim Beaver e o meu amigo por Sr. Jack Ryan.- Disse o outro presidente

 **CONTINUA...**


End file.
